


Blush Blush Oneshots and Drabbles

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Meant to be angst, Self-Doubt, Seth is thirsty, Video Game Mechanics, but feels bad for marshmallow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: You like 'Blush Blush'?Well here have some smut.And Angst.Mostly Angst.
Relationships: Blush Blush Protagonist/Seth(Blush Blush), Marshmallow/Seth(Blush Blush), Seth(Blush Blush)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Blush Blush Oneshots and Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Marshmallow is having a bad day
> 
> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)

Marshmallow gave a tired yawn as they stared up at the ceiling. The week had been tiring, all their jobs, hobbies, and boyfriends were starting to become to much work for him, don’t get him wrong, he still absolutely loved all his boyfriends...he just didn’t have much time by himself anymore. Lucky for him he only had one animal boy left, then maybe he could go back to working one job and actually get proper nights of sleep.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table…4 AM, he sighed, he had to get up for his barista job at 6 AM. He only had 2 hours to get some sleep, it was better than none. His eyes slid closed as he let today’s sleepiness engulf him. 

* * *

His dreams were usually filled with thoughts of the manamals, usually nightmares. These nightmares stemmed from him fearing he won’t find all the manamals. Sometimes he dreamed that he had never saved the others, that he had failed them, that he had ruined their lives. Nimh being a rabbit significantly shortening his already short life span, Volks living forever alone in the woods...which he probably didn’t mind, Kelby not being able to play basketball due having hocks instead of hands, Eli not being able to fit into his favorite pair of pants- Ugh he didn’t even want to think of those dreams.

Those dreams made him toss and turn to the point that when he woke up he felt as if he hadn’t slept at all. Tonight though… felt different, his body was engulfed in some type of warmness...not the comforting type of warm...the horny type of warm.

Is this…? Is this...uh….what did they call it in school? OH! Is this a wet dream? He had never had one of these before! He wondered who the subject will be? Not like he cared that much, anything was better than those horrid nightmares. ...Nightmares...despite the warmness he felt himself getting sad again.

Finally, an arm wrapped around his torso, the other wrapping around the near his butt area. The arms pulled him forward into a nice...warm body. Like really warm, like the horny warm. His face landing in the arm’s owner’s chest, smearing tears into the cloth of their jacket. ...Jacket...he knew many people who wore jackets...but combined with this overwhelming warmness…”Seth?” Marshmallow questioned as he opened his eyes, tears still falling down his cheeks, Seth was smiling down at him...well until he spotted the tears on the other boy's face.

Seth angled his head up, “Hm, what’s wrong?” He asked, his smile disappearing as he noticed the tears sliding down the other’s face. Those two words broke Marshmallow, maybe it was the year of held back emotions, or maybe it because no one had ever asked him those words. More and more tears streamed down his face as he buried his face into Seth’s shoulder.

But what was wrong, “I-I’m so tired,” He cried, “I’m scared,” he gasped, “I-I’m so scared.”

Seth just looked confusingly down at the boy, “Scared of what?”

Marshmallow shedded more tears, “I’m scared I’m going to fail. I know I’m going to fail. I’m going to fail them!” He sobbed.

Seth was quiet as Marshmallow spoke.

“I’m such an idiot! I ruined so many lives over such a stupid mistake!” 

…

“I’m such a failure!”

…

“I’m not going to find him! And even If I do I’m not going to be able to make him fall for me!” He cried.

…Seth sighed, “You’re wrong.”

Marshmallow looked up from Seth’s shoulder, “Huh?”

“You’re not a failure, you’re going to find that guy, and you’ll get him to fall for you,” Seth stated as he smiled down at the boy and patted his back.

Marshmallow continued to cry, “How do you know?”

…

…

“You got a demon to fall for you, I’m sure you can get any human being to fall for you,” He said matter of factly.

...

...

“Oh...yeah,” Marshmallow spoke awkwardly, feeling embarrassed that he had completely forgotten that point.

...

They stood in awkward silence for a couple of moments as Marshmallow tried to calm himself, then Marshmallow got a sudden thought “Um...how did you even get here?” He asked.

Seth just shrugged, “Just made some deals with Belphegor, you know the usual.”

Did he make a deal with a demon prince just to see Marshmallow? “...Why?”

“I wanted to ravish you, but as you can see I ended up having to comfort you,” Seth sighed.

Marshmallow giggled awkwardly into Seth’s shoulder through his tears, “S-sorry.”

Seth shook his head, “No need for apologies, I’ll get you one day.”

Marshmallow wiped his tears and looked up to Seth, smiling, “Doubt it.”

Seth rolled his eyes, “We’ll see.” He then leaned down and pressed his lips against Marshmallow’s. He smiled against the other boy’s lips and said, “I will get that soul of yours.”

Marshmallow’s eyes snapped open...was that a dream?

He ran his fingers over his lips, they still felt warm, as if they had just been pushed against another’s. He looked over at the clock, 6 AM, he felt so rested despite the 2 short hours. Then he noticed his phone screen lit up, a notification had just popped onto the screen, a text message...from Seth. He grabbed the phone thinking it was a strange coincidence that Seth had texted him after he had just dreamed about him. He picked up the phone and unlocked it.

He looked surprised down at his phone as he read the text: “I’ll get you tonight.”


End file.
